


Driver's Licence

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio and Ignis busy themselves as they wait for their driving licence tester to arrive.





	Driver's Licence

**Author's Note:**

> Era: Brotherhood, passionate teenagers.
> 
> Day 3: Brotherhood Era! (I love the brotherhood era boys)

Gladio sat in the driver's seat of the tester car tapping his fingers against the wheel as he waited for the tester so that we can finally get his driver's licence. 

After a million lessons, lectures from his father, the King, and Cor he finally was going to legally drive. He even had a truck lined up to buy after he finally got the piece of plastic.

Not counting on his dad for things was going to be a nice change.

He looked at his phone and wondered if he had the appointment right. It was five minutes until three and Ignis wasn’t even here yet. Ignis was always early to his meetings. The tester, Sero, was notoriously late in everything that she did. 

He smiled to himself as he thought of Ignis.

He straightened as he thought about … his boyfriend. Hell, that was a decision that they made a couple of days ago. It had been weird, wonderful, strange and exhilarating all in one. 

It was a simple meeting that they both had to attend that involved the Crowns Guard and training practices. It was late and as they walked out of the meeting Ignis stomach started to growl. Ignis had looked so embarrassed as he put a hand to his stomach. Gladio had insisted on inviting him over for some food. There was always food in the Amicitia household. 

Jarod always made sure he made enough food to feed the whole Glaive if required and often was.

A nice meal, a comfortable couch, and good company made it easy to relax together and an innocent touch turned into a something more. Gladio had always felt comfortable around Ignis and with him at his side, he couldn’t resist running his hand over his arm. The way Ignis turned his head to the side, and smiled at him made his heart jump. It was so soft and all that mattered in the world was hearing Ignis breath hitch as Gladio wrapped his hand around the back of the advisors neck. 

He smirked at the memory 

Ignis was a great kisser.

The passenger side door opened, startling him from his daydream. A familiar voice greeted him. “Is the tester here yet?”

He watched as Ignis slid into the seat with his expert grace. “Nah. She’s late.” The advisor looked so good. His hair looked soft, his skin was scrubbed clean and he was wearing his casual clothes with the suspenders.

He loved that outfit on him.

Of course, Ignis looked good in anything.

He licked his lips and pushed back the thought of the dream he had about grabbing his suspenders and pulling the other man in for a kiss. As much as he wanted to, it was not appropriate. 

“I should have known,” Ignis said and crossed his arms and tapping his finger against his bicep. He smirked and tilted his head as he looked at him. “Did you buy the truck yet?”

“Going to get it right after we get the testing done. Want to join me?” Gladio leaned into Ignis and bumped his shoulder with his own. “We can for a drive out by the wall.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Ignis smiled and bumped his shoulder back.

“Wouldn’t ask anyone else.” Gladio had to hold himself back from leaving over and kissing him. It was so hard to hold himself back and was a little shocked that Ignis was the one that broke the protocol. The advisor leaned forward, placing a hand briefly on his knee and kissing his cheek. A chaste kiss that promised so much more.

“Ha,” Gladio smiled and felt his face flush as he rubbed the spot where he was just kissed. “Hope you can get home late tonight.” He really wanted crawl over the center of the console and kiss Ignis until his eyes glazed over.

“Well,” Ignis straightened his collar of his shirt. “I’m sure I can find some extra time for a trip.”

Gladio chewed his lip and leaned back against the seat. He really hoped Sero would get here soon. Ignis would look good sitting beside him in his new vehicle and the quicker the test was the quicker he could make that happen. He tilted his head and started to ask Ignis about how his morning had gone. 

It was a half an hour before he was starting to get annoyed. “Okay. This is even super late for her,” Gladio grumbled as he looked at his phone, hoping for some sort of message or an email but there was none.

Ignis did the same. 

His frown was adorable as he adjusted his glasses. “I agree. I have other things I would rather be doing.” His tone was curt. He tapped a message into his phone.

“Ditto,” Gladio said and crossed his arms as he started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. “I really wanted to get that truck.”

“At this rate, it looks like we will have to rebook,” Ignis angrily put his phone back his pocket and folded his arms angrily against his chest. 

Gladio grunted. “We should already be making out in my new truck if she was on time.”

“Pardon?” Ignis said sharply.

“We could be done the stupid test, purchased the truck and I could be treating you to some of this.” Gladio ran his hand down his chest and then rested it on his hip. “You were totally thinking it. Don’t deny it.”

Ignis looked away and cleared his throat. “It would have taken at least an hour and a half to get to a place where we could have some privacy.” He fiddled with his glasses as he ducked his head.

He was even blushing.

“Well, we could be well on our way at least,” Gladio said as he put a hand on Ignis knee. “I know I was looking forward to it.”

Ignis shivered at his touch. Gladio gently squeezed his thigh and was glad to see the response.

“How long do you think we should wait before we find someone else to give us the test? I don’t even know who else is qualified.” Gladio complained. He was upset that they wouldn’t be able to get the truck but he had just spent a half hour pleasantly talking with Ignis, so it wasn’t a complete loss. He would much rather be parked on a nice quiet road and steaming up the windows.

Ignis slumped and let out a sigh. His hand covered his and he could feel a shock run through his body at his touch. “What do you suppose we do now?”

“I have a few ideas,” Gladio licked his lips and didn’t fight the urge to lean forward and kiss Ignis. He brought his other hand up to put his hand behind Ignis neck so that he wouldn’t pull away. Not that he would. Ignis grip increased on his hand and the other pressed against his chest.

This was not a chaste peck on the cheek, this kiss quickly became deep and passionate. Gladio prodded with his tongue for entrance and Ignis groaned as he allowed him in.

Ignis really knows how to kiss.

“Damn,” Gladio whispered as he pulled away and their forehead rested together. “Keep kissing me like that and I’ll never let you go.”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Sounds like an excellent strategy.” The kiss resumed with more intensity than before. Gladio could easily melt into how Ignis nibbled at his lips, how he gasped with every touch and how his hand was so hot against his chest and how good his leg felt under his other hand.

Gladio started to feel braver as the kissing kept intensifying. Squeezing Ignis thigh, he allowed his hand to move higher up. He had some pretty intense dreams thinking about what Ignis hid under his pants and he was hoping that he could at least cop a feel. 

“Iggy,” he whispered into his mouth. He was going to try to say something else but the words were lost as Ignis fisted his shirt and tugged him closer. Ignis made a sound that resembled his name but it was combined with a moan. 

The sound went straight to his core.

If there wasn’t a car console between them, he would have had Ignis pressed against the floor, or wall… or something. He wanted to feel every part of him. He took it as an invitation to move his hand further into the heat of Ignis crotch. Ignis opened his legs slightly to allow him more access.

“Fuck,” Ignis whimpered as he tossed his head back. “We … we … “ His words were lost as Gladio couldn’t stop himself from kissing Ignis neck. His hand pressing harder against his crotch and boy, did it feel good. Ignis was getting hard under his touch and he really wanted to feel him without the cloth between them. 

Gladio rocked to get a little more comfortable in the car seat. Ignis took the movement as an invitation to move one of his hands down. The touch came as such a shock that he nearly bit the advisors neck but was able to control himself enough to rock against the touch. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Gladio murmured into his neck. “You feel so good.”

“I feel,” Ignis gasped and the grip on his crotch made Gladio rock against him, “the same.” 

Their lips crashed together again. The kiss was hard and deep as they pressed their hands into each other. Gladio thought he heard his shirt tear but he didn’t really care.

Ignis was twisted in his seat and pushed into his hand. Gladio closed his eyes and rocked into him and really hated the stupid console that was separating them. 

The muted sounds that Ignis was making had set Gladio on edge and he was about to suggest that they move to the back seat when there was a rapping on the window  
of the car.

Both men froze in place, eyes wide as they looked at each other. Gladio thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He figured that Ignis felt the same as his whole body tensed.

The rapping happened again. “If you two can please disengage yourself from each other, that would be appreciated.”

Gladio groaned and rested his forehead on Ignis shoulder. He really didn’t want to look at the person outside of the car. 

“I will never be able to look him in the eye again.” Ignis whispered and slowly began to release him by letting go of his now ripped shirt and moving his hand from his crotch. Gladio followed suit by releasing Ignis neck and moving the other hand to the steering wheel.

When he looked out the window, he could see the back of Cor standing a little bit aways from the car. He twisted himself and adjusted himself as his pants were way too tight after the brief make out session. 

“Why is he here?” Gladio mumbled. “I thought the tester was Sero.”

“It is Sero,” Ignis said who was frantically trying to straighten his clothing and smooth out his hair. 

“You look great all flustered.” Gladio couldn't resist stating. It earned him getting a gentle slap across his chest and Ignis went back to straightening himself out. 

“Shut up and let’s get this over with.” Ignis’ face was so red, it looked like he was going to combust.

But they did have to get it over with. Gladio smoothed out his shirt and picked at the hole in his side. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Ignis opened the car door first and walked to the front of the car. Gladio followed behind him and saw Cor turned to face them. His face was set in his usual resting-bitch-face mode but there was a twitch that he could see in the right eye.

“If you two are done sucking face, I’m here to administer your drivers test.” Cor made a point of looking them directly in each of their eyes. 

Ignis stiffened at the statement. Gladio couldn’t help but smirk, because he had rather enjoyed ‘sucking face’ with Ignis a moment ago. “And may I ask,” Ignis said, “Where Sero?”

“Scheduling got changed and I was on the other side of the city when I was informed of the change.” Cor said. “So, If it is safe to do so. I would like to get this over with.”

“Yes, Marshall,” they said together.

Cor initiated the test which was uneventful for both of them. They passed with flying colours and gave them the initial document which proved they passed the test. 

“Now,” Cor said as he pinched his nose and shook his head. “Please be more discreet with your,” he cleared his throat and looked to the side, “passions.”

Ignis bowed deeply. “I’m so sorry, sir.” His face was red again. 

Gladio was not about to bow to Cor. “Well, this is what happens when I have spare time.”

Cor rolled his eyes and smiled at him. “You’re so like your father. It’s horrible. Go get your truck and out of my sight.” 

Gladio smirked and turned to Ignis as Cor walked away. Ignis was still flustered and looking horribly embarrassed. “I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life,” Ignis whispered and covered his face with his gloved hands. 

Waving the piece of paper in front of Ignis face he grinned. “Let’s go get my new truck and I’ll make you forget all about it.”

“Gladio, we were just caught … by the Marshall.” Ignis whispered the last part earnestly. 

“It’s Cor. He won’t say anything,” Gladio said as he wrapped his arms around Ignis shoulders. “How about I find a way to make you forget.”

“How could I possibly forget?” Ignis uncovered his face and looked directly at him with intense green eyes.

Gladio leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his ear and then whispered, “I will make you forget your name, never mind his.”

The advisors eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Oh, and how will you do that?”

Gladio dragging his teeth over Ignis’ earlobe, he hummed and whispered, “I plan on showing you that my handwork is not just excellent with the sword.” 

Ignis pulled away, licked his lips and shuffled slightly as he cleared his throat. “We better get going while the night is young.” He snapped his fingers and Gladio found himself following the other man’s lead very willingly. The only fault in Ignis step was when they saw Cor who was on his phone near the exit. Cor gave them a fleeting look but turned his back to them. 

Gladio knew he would hear about it later, but at the moment, he had to go buy a truck, take Ignis to the quietest place he could think of, and steam up the windows.


End file.
